Silent
by flaymz 2 aeshes
Summary: THE ultimate Zero torture fic is here people! Poor little sweetie, have tissues and Zero muses for snuggling!
1. Default Chapter

It's here! The ultimate sick-minded poor-pookie make-you-cry-and-think-POOR- WIL-BABY Zero torture ficlet! (we'll elect to ignore it's my first fic, in which case the "ultimate" might have had to be taken out)  
  
Well, give me a break, Eh, Man's got that Stanley torture ficcy going (which needs to be updated btw), you really didn't expect me to leave us poor Zero fangrls deprived did you?  
  
Of course not.  
  
Disclaimor: oh shut up, do you have to rub it in?!?  
  
****  
  
"It all turns to callous eventually, that's life."  
  
Stanley Yelnats' blisters had turned to callous. As had his life.  
  
'Just like Mr. Sir said.'  
  
He fit in with the others boys now. Yes, d-tent had already accepted him, but now he truely was one of them. It was funny really, how sour life had suddenly turned on him.  
  
'And to think I thought the curse was broken. That there could be a treasure out here. That Zero and I could have escaped.'  
  
Zero had disappeared.  
  
The Caveman wasn't about to sit quiet with that. Not when it came to his little brother.  
  
"Hey, Caveman," someone called from above him. Stanley looked up, his swollen right eye glaring out at the world between three similarly purple and untreated scratches. Squid flinched at the sight of the pussing and bloody cuts.  
  
"Yea?" Stanley pressed.  
  
"You're done with your hole," Squid pointed out simply, pointing. Stanley, dumbfounded, looked down. His whole was indeed a good half-foot deeper than it had to be.  
  
Confused, Stanley stared at his blistered and bleeding hands, watching as the end of his sleeves slowly turned red.  
  
The Caveman was mad.  
  
ooooo  
  
It was his fault Zero was gone. If only he hadn't been so friggin stupid, if only he hadn't. . .  
  
***If only, if only the woodpecker sighs***  
  
It didn't matter now. The warden and the other councilors had caught Zero and Stanley around dawn, still digging feverishly for buried treasure like 3-year-olds.  
  
***the bark on the trees was as soft as the skies***  
  
Mr. Sir had immediately shot into the hole, aiming for one of the many lizards the two boys hadn't noticed in the dark. But the reptile was too quick. The bullet screamed home where the lizard's head had been only seconds before, ripping deep into the dark skin beneath. Stanley's ears were still ringing from Zero's shriek.  
  
***The wolf waits below, so hungry and lonely***  
  
And what had Stanley done? He went and passed out, when Zero needed him most. He had promised Zero never to let anything bad happen to him, not after Big Thumb. Look where Zero was now. Or rather, where he wasn't. But there had been so much blood. . .  
  
***He cries to the moo-oo-oon***  
  
Stanley had woken up in the Warden's cabin. The first word's out of his mouth were, "Where's Hector?" The Warden painted her nails.  
  
***If only, if only***  
  
She even took it so far as to cook up some crackpot story about Stanley stealing some jewelry of hers. The "missing" necklace was found in Stanley's jumpsuit pocket. It was a juvenile delinquent's word against the head of a correction facility. Guess who won?  
  
And guess who was stuck with another 6 months at Camp Green Lake?  
  
Zero, it seemed, had been wiped off the face of the earth.  
  
Stanley was told a helicopter had come to take the younger boy to the hospital. By the time Zero recovered, his term would be up and he would be released.  
  
How did they explain a boy being shot at a detention camp?  
  
No, Stanley was sure of it, Zero was still at camp, somewhere. Probably dead. Or very close to it.  
  
Maybe no one cared about Hector Zeroni. No one except his big brother.  
  
ooooo  
  
DUN DUN DUN DUN! Wow, do you think Zero's still at camp? What's gonna happen to our favorite little mole? Nothing pleasant, bwa ha ha! In the immortal words of C-Chan: "Let the Q!T torture commence!" 


	2. Chappie 2

*dances in hexagons* OH! MY! GOD! I love you guys soooo much! 9 reviews!?!? Hopping halibuts, I was like getting high on them!!! But then the men in white coats came and. no, let's not go there. BUT THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH YOU GUYS ROCK!!! *runs about insanely distributing plushies* Personal thank you's at end of chappie!  
  
Now I just wanted so say, if you REALLY wanted to, I guess you could view this as slash. I, however, am writing this story viewing Stanley and Zero's relationship as a brother-ship one. After all, Zero IS the young cute endearing one. Who wouldn't feel an older-brother type responsibility for protecting him? *sniffs and huggles Zero muse*  
  
Disclaimer: *begins attacking computer with a shovel* SHUT UP ALREADY!!!  
  
Got your Zero stuffies in easy reach? Ok, then, bring it on!  
  
ooooo  
  
Pain, so tired.  
  
Zero blearily blinked his eyes open. As soon as reality crashed down over his pounding head with full force, he forced his eyes to flash around the cabin in panic. But his brain wasn't cooperating with him; all the images swan together dizzyingly, swirling until his insides seemed to churn along with them. With a low moan, he flopped back against the wall, screwing his eyes shut and concentrating his whole being on not throwing up. His eyes drooped drowsily and his whole body shook like a leaf.  
  
Zero lay like that for awhile; he wasn't sure how long. When he was finally able to swallow the burning bile in the back of his throat, he cautiously attempted opening his eyes again. For a moment, everything still swam, but his vision cleared when he blinked, and several tears of pain rolled down his cheeks. He scanned the cabin again, this time with a forced calm. He breathed a sigh of relief. He was alone.  
  
Zero didn't dare look at his shoulder, even now it seared and throbbed almost beyond endurance. He was terrified of what he would see if he looked down, already the blood soaking his arm and his inability to feel his fingers was scaring him witless. Well, that and the combined pain from.  
  
Zero shuddered, his wide eyes locking on the door to the cabin. He trembled again, carefully drawing his knees to his chest and gasping in pain as the many welts across his chest screamed in protest. He kept his legs up though, wrapping his arms around them and hunching forward, his curly black hair flopping into his eyes.  
  
Zero was still in the middle of the desert. Why was he so cold?  
  
Suddenly, without warning, the door to the cabin burst open. Zero gasped and cringed back; his mind flooding with a thousand miscellaneous thoughts, that chased each other through his already aching head in a terror-stricken frenzy.  
  
Zero found himself with his eyes screwed shut, trembling in panic as he pressed himself against the splintering wood behind him.  
  
His thoughts flew desperately to his only friend.  
  
Stanley.  
  
ooooo  
  
It wasn't long this time before Zero blacked out. As soon as the pathetic boy went limp and his soft begging and whimpering stopped, Mr. Sir got bored and left, dropping the belt and staggering out the door in a drunken daze. Sunflower seeds hadn't broken his craving for cigarettes. Booze had. Mr. Sir was completely independent of smoke. His life depended on alcohol.  
  
The other boys at the camp had noticed a difference in Mr. Sir. Sure, they figured out he was stoned around the clock pretty quick, but instead of making him more short-tempered and violent, he actually became silent and glaring. A big improvement, all in all.  
  
Except that this was a result of his having his own personal punching bad.  
  
ooooo  
  
Meep, I feel somewhat bad! *huggles invisible Zero* Well, tell me if this was a whole crapload of unnecessary violence. Flashbacks, Zero torture and Caveman coming next chappie! Please review!  
  
THANK YOUY REVIEWERS!!! I am eternally in your debt! *hee hee big words!*  
  
Celestra: meep, it's all very sad! See, the downside of sugar highs; sugar lows. Hee hee, I've randomly started ranting about fanfic a good many times. Like the other day I'm on the phone with my friend's MOM (don't ask, hella long story) and I suddenly started cracking up and without question began describing this hilarious LotR fanfic to her. She hung up. :-/ YAY! I can't WAIT to read your fic! Cheeses crackers, we Zero fangrls NEED some more fics! THANKS FOR REVIEWING!  
  
Amanda: Erm, hee hee, Zero's gonna be ok-er by chapter 4. YES, BE PROUD AND CLAP, I HAVE A PLANNED PLOT!!! [insert shocked gasp] I'll try to update as much as I can, but I got a ton of humors and a serious LotR fic under construction (and under other names ^_^) so it might take me a while. But this is getting the most reviews so it's a priority! :D  
  
Wildmare90: ^_^ if I told you all that, I'd be giving away half the story! :D Omg I'm so excited people really want to know where this is going! Makes me feel so loved. Thank you for the review!!  
  
Fire Spirit: Love the name! Yea, we are seriously lacking in Zero ficcies. Hope this update was soon enough for you! ^_~  
  
Trigger: lol, I do hate it when people say they're gonna continue and never do. Cruel, am I? WOW, that was a good review I mean WOW, it just really made me feel loved and like WOW, thank you so much! *wow!* lol!  
  
Beena-Pani: NUUUU! Not the little brother! *begins stringing garlic up all over hobbit hole. Yes hobbit hole, that's where I live. I'm ungodly short ;_;* I'll update as often as I can! *I got other fics, so it might take me a few days. HAVE MERCY!* Wow, I made somebody cry! Not that I didn't cry while writing it (lol) or anything, but geez, wow! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!  
  
MirrorMirror: *hands tissue* I hope this didn't make you cwy! Poor Zerokins, why is it so much fun to hurt him? THANK YOU FOR SHINY REVIEW!  
  
GriffinFox: heh heh. *hides as police cars pull up all around hobbit hole*  
  
Razormouthrachel: THANK YOU FOR REVIEW! Lol, I kinda want to see where this is going to. I have a plan up to a certain point. Then things might get *thinks for a minute* unique! ^_~  
  
I just real quick wanted to ask, do leaves shake??? I've never met a vibrating leaf. 


End file.
